1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an electronic pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various methods are used as an electronic pen capable of inputting handwriting data. As the methods of the electronic pen, for example, there is an electromagnetic induction method, a resistance film method, an infrared/ultrasonic method, the Anoto method (registered trademark), or the like. As technology for the electronic pen, various technologies are disclosed, but, for example, technology of enabling an electronic pen using an infrared/ultrasonic method as an auxiliary input device, such as a joystick or a mouse, without being replaced by a user is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-122659).
However, when a user inputs handwriting data using an electronic pen, there is a situation where the color of the handwriting data is changed or the handwriting data is erased. In this case, for example, it is necessary for the user to input the handwriting data with the electronic pen to a Personal Computer (PC) and perform an operation for changing the color of the handwriting data or erasing the handwriting data using an input device such as a mouse while displaying the handwriting data on a display. In addition, hereinafter, there are cases where changing information indicating attributes of handwriting data, such as changing the color of the handwriting data or erasing the handwriting data, may be merely referred to as “modifying handwriting data”. As described below, an operation for “modifying handwriting data” may be an operation other than an operation for changing the information indicating the attributes of the handwriting data.